


prevailing sentiment

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Sometimes, Joe and Singh miss the old days.





	prevailing sentiment

**Author's Note:**

> For the quotes weekend challenge. 
> 
> Prompt : “Some people never go crazy. What truly horrible lives they must lead."

Joe is a little surprised at how much time Singh is taking reading his report. Sure, back in the day, reports of The Flash and other meta humans were unusual but over the last few years, they've become practically de rigeur. Plus, Singh was actually at this particular crime scene, had nearly gotten himself zapped by this week's Big Bad so whatever he was reading couldn't have been that much of a surprise. 

But still, he's reading. 

And because Singh is his captain, Joe has no choice but to sit there and wait. 

Finally, Singh finishes, closes the file and leans back in his chair. Running a hand over his lips, he shakes his head. "Do you know," he says, almost conversationally, "there are police departments all over the state... hell, all over the world, whose daily fives don't look like they're ripped from a Stan Lee comic. Who never get to see this level of crazy." 

Joe nods. "It must be truly horrible for them, Sir." 

Singh purses his lips and narrows his eyes at Joe. "Indeed." He grabs a pen from his desk, clicks it a couple of times before flipping the file back open and signing his name beside Joe's. "You ever miss it? The old days?" 

"All the time." Joe's answer is both instant and heartfelt. "At least I understood what I was up against then. Now..." He considers all he's seen, from flying men on fire to man eating sharks and he wonders when that became ordinary. 

"Now we have speedsters and sonic booms and Elsa from Frozen saving our asses." Singh sighs as he leans back in his chair. "Tell your girlfriend thanks for saving my life, by the way." 

Joe blinks, then blinks again. "Sir?" He has a feeling he looks like a deer caught in the headlights and when Singh chuckles, he knows he does. 

"What am I not suppose to know? That you and the lovely Doctor Snow have been dating for the last six months or that she's Killer Frost?" He tilts his head and his eyes dance with amusement as Joe's jaw drops. "Who really needs a better name, by the way, the woman couldn't hurt a fly." 

Which is something Joe's been saying for as long as Caitlin's had her powers under control, but the nickname still shows no signs of going anywhere. Still, the fact that Singh agrees with him takes second place to the bomb he's just dropped. "How long-"

"Not nearly as long as I've known about Allen. Or Ramon. Or even Kid Flash." All Joe can do is stare at him and Singh chuckles again. "Man, you must really think being in this chair has made me soft." 

Joe holds up his hands. "Wouldn't dream of it." He finds himself going back over every conversation, every meta human crime scene he's ever attended with Singh, seeing them all in a whole new light. 

"Speaking of..." Singh juts his chin at something over Joe's shoulder and when Joe half turns in his seat, he sees Caitlin walking through the bullpen, stopping just short of his desk when she sees it empty, looking around for him. She visibly relaxes when she catches sight of him through the window and Joe can't help it, he feels his lips curve into a smile at the sight of her. She smiles back and Singh taps his pen against his blotter, drawing Joe's attention back to him. "Get out of here," he says and there's a smile playing around his lips that's matched in his voice. "Your secret's safe with me." 

Joe knows an out when he hears it, takes it gratefully. 

Caitlin's smile only brightens when he's at her side, dropping a hand to her hip and a kiss on her cheek. "Everything ok?" she asks, her eyes flicking to the captain's office and Joe doesn't have to think twice about his answer.

"A little crazy," he says. "But good." Caitlin frowns, not understanding, and he grabs his jacket from the back of his chair, slides his arm around her waist. "Come on," he says. "I'll explain when we get home." 

When he does, her eyes go as wide as his must have been and she shakes her head too. "Crazy," she mutters, in what just might be the prevailing sentiment of the day.

Except Joe doesn't want to talk about Singh anymore. He doesn't want to talk at all. 

And when he kisses her, from the way she responds, neither does she.


End file.
